


Not Seeing

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blindfolds, Carnival, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Kris has been traveling with the Super Fair for three months. He has despised Marc-Andre, who also works at the Super Fair, for just as long. What happens when their nights off align?





	Not Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses all four Pens Monthly prompts from October 2017:  
-player (Kris Letang)  
-trope (enemies to lovers)  
-kink (sensory deprivation)  
-photo ([a food bar at a fair](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ccbarr/15190494917/in/photostream/))

Kris didn't like his job.

To be specific, he worked at the Super Fair, which traveled throughout Canada during warm-weather months. His exact role was behind the snack bar, dealing with children who screamed and cried just to get something sugary from their parents, not to mention snobs who complained about the lack of healthy options.

But the worst part about Kris' job was his primary coworker.

Marc-Andre and Kris had started work at the Super Fair on the same day. During the training session, Marc-Andre had whispered a non-stop litany of lame pick-up lines in Kris' ear, undeterred by numerous kicks under the table or several angry glares. Hours later, during their first shift working the snack bar, the flirting had been replaced with incessant chatter and groan-worthy jokes. Kris had seriously considered quitting on the spot.

Almost every night since, Kris had to put up with Marc-Andre constantly talking; some nights were more centered on flirting than on joking, but both usually featured, as did random blabbering. No matter what Kris said or didn't say, Marc-Andre simply didn't shut up. The only nights Kris managed to have a moment's peace were when one of them had a night off - and fortunately, their nights off didn't overlap.

* * *

Kris groaned when he saw the schedule for that night. Of course his luck had to run out.

"Why so unhappy?" Marc-Andre asked. "We can go to the fair together!"

"Why would I go to the fair on my night off?" Kris retorted.

Marc-Andre laughed, which Kris had to admit was a pleasant sound. "I see how annoyed you get most nights working at the fair. It's time you see the fair from the other side - get a sense of balance. Besides, what else is there to do in this small town?"

Kris couldn't help rolling his eyes. "I was planning on going to the bar and finding a good-looking guy for a one-night stand, if you must know."

"And to think my flirting with you started as an educated guess!" Marc-Andre laughed some more, then leaned closer so he could whisper. "How about you and I have that one-night stand after the fair?"

"Change 'after' to 'instead of' and you have a deal," Kris said without thinking. He really, really didn't want to go to the fair, and he had to admit that Marc-Andre was reasonably good-looking.

"Very well."

* * *

Some number of hours later, Kris found himself sitting on the bed in Marc-Andre's hotel room, glaring at the blindfold in Marc-Andre's hand. "I don't work so hard on my eyebrows just for them to be hidden."

"It's temporary," Marc-Andre pointed out. "Besides, I see your eyebrows all the time. Taking a break from them for a little bit means I'll appreciate them even more when I see them again."

"What's in it for me?"

"More focus on your other senses, like touch and sound -"

This made Kris groan. "I hear too much of you most nights! You can't take a hint or just listen to me when I flat-out tell you to be quiet!"

"Nerves," Marc-Andre explained. "I talk a lot in a new situation, and then it becomes a habit."

"Oh." Kris paused to process this information. "Well...how about in addition to me being blindfolded, you try not talking as much? Like, obviously don't keep quiet if something goes wrong since I won't be able to see your face, but...talk less than you otherwise might."

Marc-Andre nodded. "I can try that."

They sealed the agreement with a quick kiss before stripping. Kris didn't get much of a look at Marc-Andre before the blindfold went on.

"You're very handsome," Marc-Andre said. It was the only coherent thing he said for what felt like a very, very long time, though his moans and gasps told Kris he was enjoying himself.

As for Kris, the lack of vision meant he felt all the spots where Marc-Andre touched him with greater intensity. His orgasm was easily the best he'd ever experienced in his life.

* * *

Marc-Andre removed the blindfold, then wiped both himself and Kris clean with a damp washcloth. "So do you hate me a little less?"

Kris blinked a few times.

"It was very obvious," Marc-Andre sighed. "I admit you're not my favorite person in the world, either."

"Oh." Kris pondered this for a moment. "Well...I guess I don't hate you as much now that I know why you talk all the time. And it's hard to hate someone with a hot idea."

Marc-Andre laughed. "I have more ideas you might like."

Kris glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Then let's try one more tonight and save the rest for some other time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> (also, please note that I know nothing about getting jobs, but I suspect that the way I've written it here is very unreliastic)


End file.
